The Exile's Bounty
by xDisturbed
Summary: Riven has a feeling every time she sees Miss Fortune, as if there were butterflies fluttering in her stomach. A fanfiction I'm currently working on, I decided to try something that wasn't a one-shot. A lesbian/yuri story between Riven and Miss Fortune, will have sex later on, that's why it's M.


This first chapter is insanely short, other chapters won't be like this. See this more of an intro or a prologue.

This is my first time writing a fic that isn't one shot. So criticism would be helpful! Thank you for reading.

* * *

Riven sat on the bench, resting her chin in her palm as her elbow dug in her thigh letting out a sigh. She had a match awaiting her and she detested waiting for the other champions to show up to the lobby. Everyone was there, except for her own team's Marksman, Miss Fortune. The aforementioned busted through the doors, her heels clicked against the tile surface as she flaunted her hips swaying them left and right.

Riven felt a churn of feelings brew in her stomach. A smile sneaked on her face as she welcomed Sarah, unlike the others that looked at her with annoyance. All champions stood up and a blue aura surrounded them, their bodies disappearing then arriving at the Summoners Rift. On Riven's side, they had Miss Fortune and Sona playing bottom lane against Vayne and Nunu, Middle lane had Orianna against Twisted Fate, Udyr as their jungler opposing their own Lee Sin, and finally Riven had to be against Garen, her strongest foe. The whitette looked through the shop, buying a Rejuvenation Bead, five Health Potions and a single ward.

Before leaving the fountain Riven felt herself being turned by someone.

"Riven, play safe, I believe in you."

"Thank you, Ms. Sarah Fortune."

"I told you, call me Sarah..."

"Yes, I will, Sarah..."

Sarah smiled as she strut down her lane with Sona waving goodbye as she turned her attention to Sona. Riven turned away and walked towards her lane, carrying her sword as if it were weightless. "A sword mirrors its owner." Riven told herself every match, looking at her sword and it's missing half, just like herself, who needed another half to be complete. Blue minions march by the Exile's feet as she came back to reality, no sign of her lane opponent in lane, she cautiously approaches an injured minion, striking it with her blade.

"Demacia!" Garen shouted as he ambushed Riven from the bush, running at her with his sword in both hands. Riven dashed backwards shielding herself right before Garen struck her, absorbing the damage. "This is going to be difficult."

* * *

Riven felt power shoot through her veins, noticing that she had hit level six. Garen approached Riven with vast speed, the Exile flashed and dashed right, waiting for his empowered attack to wear off. The golden glow on the blade faded and Riven closed her eyes. "The time for talk is over." The whitette's sword grew to full size, then she dashed forward with extreme mobility, spinning on her heel as she struck the Demacian's chest, then spinning right she struck him once again. Garen turned his back and shielded himself, running from Riven as he held his sword out and began to spin, screaming out his city's name.

"Aah!" Riven let out a battle cry, stunning Garen briefly then flipping as she landed her sword with such force even someone of Garen's physique got knocked aside. Both on low health Garen's Decisive Strike was off cool down once again and he came running at Riven, knowing his ultimate can finish her. With quick reaction Riven dashed backwards, swinging her sword forward as she fell resulting in a heavy shock wave lashing forward pounding against Garen, his health at critical condition. Riven closed her eyes and winced as she knew her life was soon too end (temporarily).

A moment passed by and Riven felt no pain, she opened her eyes and was still on the floor, looking up she witnessed Udyr had tackled Garen and had burnt his body to a crisp.

Udyr raised out a hand and smiled, Riven took it and jumped on her feet, almost falling over.

"No worries child, go heal up, I'll guard your tower."

"Thank you, Udyr."

"Hmm."


End file.
